


The Next Ten Minutes

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Don't wait. You never know when things are going to change and you don't know when things are going to end. The only thing for certain is now. I didn't take what I had when I had it, and now I can't have it. Don't do that. Don't waste opportunities," Alex told him. Kyle nodded and decided he wouldn't.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Kyle Valenti
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



> lire put the call out for a fic based on a poem called forever is composed of nows aaaand I'm poetically inept so I googled what it meant and heres some fluff

Kyle saw her before she saw him which was a given whenever she was who she was and he was who he was.

Nonetheless, he saw her and he liked her. He liked the way she carried herself. He liked the way she charged into the hospital without fear. He liked the way she took over every room she entered. He liked her no-nonsense attitude. All of it made him want to be the nonsense.

Before he could figure out the right way to word it or the best way to approach her, she was gone. A few half-stories made one big story that, once again, everyone in town loved Max Evans, but she left for bigger, more important things. Which felt like bullshit since she was helping them take down a government conspiracy and then just left in the middle.

"You know, I kinda had a thing for Cameron," Kyle admitted to Alex one night. He hadn't known what he expected in response but it wasn't what he got.

Alex scoffed and said, "Don't be like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't wait. You never know when things are going to change and you don't know when things are going to end. The only thing for certain is now. I didn't take what I had when I had it, and now I can't have it. Don't do that. Don't waste opportunities," Alex told him. Kyle nodded and decided he wouldn't.

And he surely didn't. He tried to listen to Alex as best he could and took ahold of now. He saw a pretty girl in the back of the bar? He approached her. He saw a man in the gym who looked oddly attractive? He asked him to coffee. He had a bad day and needed platonic affection? He didn't overthink asking it of Alex. He kissed who he wanted and who also wanted him in that moment. He saved lives he perhaps wouldn't have if he'd second-guessed himself. He followed his gut. He learned things about himself and he learned things about others. 

Confidence was freedom and freedom was now.

Jenna Cameron came into town five months after she'd left. She returned with a new haircut and a new way she did her eyeliner and the same way she walked into the room. She let herself into the Project Shepard bunker with an air of rightness that Kyle couldn't take his eyes away from.

"Did you miss me, boys?" she asked. The look on her face said she didn't need to hear the ' _yes_ ' to know it was there.

None of them hugged even though Kyle considered going for one. She explained she was back for research and she asked questions only a person who'd been digging could have. Every time Kyle thought about speaking up, he didn't.

For the first time in months, he found himself hesitating. Alex seemed to notice the change.

"What happened to taking control of your life and living the now?" Alex teased.

"What if she rejects me?" 

"Then she rejects you and you move on."

"Says you."

"Do as I say, not as I do."

Kyle found himself outside her hotel room a few hours later. He didn't know what he was hesitating for. All he was going to do was ask if she wanted to get dinner. Nothing was scary about dinner. He'd asked tons of people to dinner. He'd done scarier things and he had no idea how long she was staying. This could be his last chance.

"Hey, I was wondering if–"

"Why are your pants still on?"

Kyle felt the air leave his lungs and he smiled, letting her pull him into the hotel room. She took charge here as she did everywhere else. She stripped him and herself. She asked for permission with raised eyebrows and whispered ' _tell me what you need'_ s. It was a lot and Kyle could barely keep his mind from disappearing into somewhere else that could only handle _right now_.

After, she let him stay.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner," he said.

"I'm leaving in the morning," she said.

Kyle considered asking her to stay, but he remembered what Alex said. You can only have right now because you never know what tomorrow will bring. So he let her leave because that was tomorrow and then it was now and now he was alone. But he got his right now for a moment.

All for which Alex called him an idiot.

"You're the one who said you never know what's gonna happen, so just make the most of now!" Kyle told him. Alex scoffed.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't try to keep anything! That doesn't mean you're only allowed something for a few seconds! You still have to fight for what you want. If you can have what you want forever, isn't that better than just right now?" Alex responded. Which made Kyle feel like an idiot.

Jenna Cameron was gone for another five months, but this time sparing video chats with Alex and occasionally with Kyle though they were two very different video chats. One of them came when they were both having dinner. Kyle noted that when he asked her to dinner, that wasn't what he pictured. She simply smiled at him which was worth it. 

When she returned, she came to Kyle instead of the bunker.

"You're taking me to dinner tomorrow night," she told him. Kyle had raised his head high.

"And you're staying in Roswell."

"You want that?" 

"I want you and not just for right now."

Jenna stared at him and he didn't know how to prove that he meant it. He didn't think there was any way to do so other than for it to happen.

She made herself at home in his bed and it took a few hours of seeing how well she fit to find the right words to convince her.

"If you'll let me, I would like to share the next ten minutes with you," he said, "And maybe when those ten are up, I could ask for ten more."

"Just ten?" Jenna asked, touching him without asking because she didn't have to. He closed his eyes and bowed his head into her skin.

"I'll keep asking, I promise."

"Me too."

He kept his word.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
